No es un Mal Niño
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Pensamientos de Dudley sobre su extraño primo (resumen malo porque no se resumir) Este fic es parte del segundo reto del Club de Duelo de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y compañía no son de mi propiedad, todo es obra de la fabulosa JK Rowling**

 **Este fic participa en el _Club de Duelo de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._ Este es el segundo reto.**

 **El reto consiste en escribir un fic basado en una de las locas teorias del Potterverse, a mi me toco "Todo fueron alucinaciones de Harry" La más dolorosa teoría para mi :'D**

 **Espero les guste, la hice con todo mi cora :***

* * *

 **No es un mal niño**

Dudley tenía 8 años cuando invito a un amigo a su casa por primera vez, y no le fue extraño el primer comentario que le hizo…

— Oye Dudley… tu primo es muy raro, ¿verdad?

Y era verdad. Harry Potter era su primo, tenía su misma edad y estaba chiflado.

Harry siempre le hablaba de un mundo mágico al que no podía ir porque era un " _muggle_ ", Harry hablaba de sí mismo como un héroe elegido, hablaba de sus mejores amigos, sobre el internado mágico, de un mago oscuro y demás.

Dudley sabía que los padres de Harry habían muerto en un accidente de coche, Harry había sido el único sobreviviente. El rubio a los 7 años escucho a sus padres hablar sobre ello, de que el accidente quizá atrofió la mente de Harry. La mamá de Dudley a menudo lloraba, a veces el rubio no entendía el porqué, su papá le dijo que a ella le daba tristeza el caso de Harry, porque no tenía amigos y estaba solo. Quizá por eso imaginaba tanto.

Harry no iba a la escuela, Dudley sabia que eso era porque estaba loco, así que su madre lo cuidaba en casa. Dudley a veces veía a Harry montando la escoba por la cocina, Harry "volaba" en ella escapando de un dragon.

— Harry es peligro —le advirtió su padre un día. Para Dudley no era difícil saber el porqué.

A Harry se le daba por gritar de repente, decía que le dolía la cicatriz de la frente, o se lastimaba a sí mismo con una varita rama de árbol, además, murmuraba y siseaba palabras extrañas.

Harry era peligroso, por eso lo cuidaban con cautela, pero Dudley, viendo a su primo escapar de las medicinas y hospitales, sabía que Harry no era un mal niño.

Porque cuando uno se quedaba quito, Harry empezaba a narrar sus aventuras en el mundo mágico, y sonaba genial. Guerras, varitas, criaturas, hechizos… todo sonaba increíble, y los ojos de Harry parecían brillar, perdidos en sus alucinaciones.

Era divertido escuchar a Harry cuando estaba calmado, y entonces Dudley pensaba que no era peligroso, que no era mal niño...

— ¿Dónde lo llevan? —preguntó a sus 15 años, con su cabeza vendada. Los hombres de blanco se llevaban a Harry.

Su madre respondió lastimera: — A donde le puedan ayudar.

Años después Dudley sabría que de la esquizofrenia de Harry.

* * *

(400 palbras… uff!)

* * *

 **Esta teoría de HPverse siempre me causa tristeza, el imaginar que todo fue una alusinacion. Recuerdo cuando escuche por primera vez de ella, en realidad fue en un meme de face, una imagen que decía _"Imagina que JK hubiese terminado Harry Potter así… Y entonces Harry despertó en la alascena bajo las escaleras, con arañas y oscuridad murmurando, ese había sido un buen sueño..."_ Casi se me paró el corazón a leer eso, que bueno que JK no lo termino así.**

 **No se si este fic cumplio el reto, pero me gusta como quedo, Dudley siendo el narrador, y Harry alusinaciones locas Potter… esto me lástima el cora XD**

 **Explicaiones porque si…**

 **¿Por qué Harry ve a sus tios como los malos? Porque a ningún niño le gusta ir a hospitales ni que les obliguen a beber medicamentos.**

 **¿Dudley es un bravucon? Al principio si, los niños se reían de él por Harry y por eso molestaba a Harry, pero ya después se le paso cuando Petunia explico a su hijo más de la enfermedad de Harry.**

 **¿Petunia quería a su sobrino? Si, era el hijo de su querida y normal hermanita. Vernon si no lo quería, pero ni modo XD**

 **¿Hacían falta estas explicaciones random? Seguramente no ;w;, pero me encanta hacer largas las notas al final de los fics XD**

 **Espero les gustara .3.**


End file.
